Le fils perdu et les deux tours
by yotma
Summary: Voici la suite tant attendue du fils perdu et je ne vous dirai pas pourquoi ce titre, vous saurez-tout à la fin de la trilogie. Bon, je suis le livre, mais une ou deux scènes seront tirées du film. Bonne lecture.


Le départ (raté) de Boromir

Chapitre 1

Alors que Frodon et Sam pagayaient laborieusement vers la rive orientale en luttant contre le courant puissant, un son retentit.

-Le cor de Boromir. Il est en danger, chuchota Harry.

Il se tourna vers la forêt, puis se transforma. Frodon sur sa barque se retourna et vit un énorme animal aux crocs démesurés bondir dans la forêt. Ce fut la dernière fois que Frodon vit Harry le sorcier-elfe.

Dans la forêt, Harry galopait avec rage quand il croisa des orcs qui tentèrent de le tuer. Il se transforma en dragon et les détruisit tous d'un simple jet de flammes. L'odeur âcre de chair brûlé se mêlait à celle de la sève créant un parfum écœurant. Pour aller plus vite, Harry s'envola et rejoignit Boromir. Il le découvrit à genoux, deux flèches dans le corps, un orc se préparant à tirer la dernière flèche qui l'achèverait. Cependant, tout ne se passa pas comme la bestiole l'avait prévu, en effet, le gondorien releva la tête pour voir la mort en face quand il vit un mastodonte prêt à atterrir. Il eut un léger sourire et faiblement montra le ciel. Le servant de l'Isengard leva la tête et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut une patte griffue monstrueuse qui l'écrasa comme une chaussure écrase une petite fourmi.

Le dragon se transforma en Harry qui se précipita vers le gondorien. Boromir chuchota :

-Où est Frodon ?

-Partit avec Sam vers les terres du Mordor.

-C'est ce que je lui avais dit de faire.

-Je le sais, tu es un piètre menteur.

-Ca se voyait autant ?

-Oui. Mais comme les autres étaient trop inquiets, ils n'ont pas remarqué que tu mentais.

-Je vais mourir n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu puisses avoir l'autorisation de mourir. Si tu le fais, je pense que ma mère te ressuscitera pour te trucider de nouveau.

Boromir pouffa puis gémit de douleur.

-Harry arrête de me faire rire, ça fait mal.

-Désolé. Bon, tu es prêt ?

-Vas-y !

Harry posa ses mains sur le torse de Boromir puis levant la tête s'exclama :

-Sauron en tutu !

Le gondorien tourna la tête dans la direction pointée par Harry puis poussa un hurlement de douleur quand il lui arracha les deux flèches. Ce hurlement de souffrance permit aux autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau de les rejoindre. Harry vit avec soulagement les autres arriver en courant, mais les deux plus importants étaient sa mère et Severus. Les deux sorciers-elfes se jetèrent sur le blessé et le soignèrent avec des sorts et les potions que Severus avait conçues durant leur séjour à la Lothlorien. Il leur fallut toute une journée pour le sortir des bras de la mort. Quand il se leva frais et totalement guéri, il se prit une terrible torgnole de la part de Lily et d'Hermione. Boromir se tourna vers Harry et siffla :

-Tu ne leur as rien dis ?

-De quoi ? Que tu avais poussé Frodon à faire son choix et qu'il était parti pour le Mordor avec Sam et que tu n'avais jamais tenté de lui prendre l'anneau et que tu es un pitoyable menteur ? Non.

-Pourquoi ? grogna Boromir en se frottant les joues rougies par les claques des deux femmes.

-Par simple vengeance contre ton coup de ton saleté de cor ! répliqua Harry avec un sourire sadique.

-Il t'en a fallu du courage pour faire cela. De nous tous tu étais celui qui avait le plus de risque d'être attiré par cette saloperie d'anneau, dit James avec respect.

-Merci. Mais nous devons partir à grand train, s'exclama Boromir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les orcs en emmener les semi-hommes, répondit le gondorien.

Il se prit une autre tarte de la part de Lily avec en prime un rugissement :

-Vous ne pouviez pas le dire plus tôt.

James tapota doucement le dos du guerrier et chuchota :

-Et encore, elle n'est pas en colère.

Boromir s'énerva soudain et rugit :

-Lily, tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de laisser mon petit frère partir seul sachant que je ne le reverrai peut-être pas ? Tu crois que je ne me suis pas battu pour sauver Merry et Pippin ? Tu crois que je me suis enfoncé ces flèches dans le corps pour le simple plaisir de le faire ? J'ai essayé de vous dire que les petits avaient été enlevés mais à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche tu m'intimais l'ordre de me taire, alors pardonne-moi, mais nous devons partir maintenant pour ramener les petits !

Lily devint blême puis rouge sous la honte alors que tous les autres étaient d'accord pour suivre le gondorien qui était regardé avec fierté par son roi. Ils rejoignirent leur campement et prirent leurs affaires. Boromir regarda son bouclier, puis le plaça dans sa bourse et eut la surprise de le voir y entrer sans aucun problème. Soudain, il se souvint de quelque chose et fit demi-tour en courant, nonobstant les appels d'Aragorn. Il retourna à l'endroit où il avait été blessé et fouilla les environs, puis retrouva ce qu'il avait vu être jeté, les poignards à lame en forme de feuille, damasquinée d'or et de rouge puis à quelques mètres de là, les fourreaux des deux lames. Aragorn prit les armes et dit :

-Ce ne sont pas des armes d'orcs, mais celles de nos hobbits. Ces monstres les ont dépouillés, mais ils ont reconnu le travail de l'Ouistrenesse, lames imprégnées de sortilèges pour le malheur du Mordor. Je suis très inquiet car si nos amis sont vivants, ils sont maintenant désarmés. Prenons-les pour leur rendre si nous les retrouvons.

-Quant à moi, je prendrais des flèches car mon carquois est vide, dit Legolas.

Harry s'exclama :

-Attends je vais te lancer le même sort que sur mon carquois et tu verras ça change la vie d'un elfe.

Harry et Legolas ramassèrent toutes les flèches qu'ils rangèrent dans le carquois, ensuite, Harry toucha l'objet et murmura des paroles inaudibles. Au bout d'une minute, le carquois s'illumina puis il redevint normal. Harry retira plus de cent flèches et pourtant le carquois était toujours rempli. Legolas était ravi, il n'aurait plus à compter le nombre de flèches qui lui restait. Maintenant que tout était prêt, Harry se transforma en licorne et se positionna près d'Aragorn, le dunadan comprit aussitôt ce que voulait faire le sorcier-elfe et il savait que s'ils voulaient rejoindre les orcs, ils devaient le faire. Il bondit sur le dos de la licorne qui attendit que les autres montent sur leur monture. Boromir monta sur le sombral, Legolas sur le dos de l'étalon roux avec derrière lui Gimli qui s'accrochait à l'elfe comme un noyé à une bouée.

Maintenant que tout le monde était prêt, Harry rua puis partit comme l'éclair en poussant un hennissement sonore surprenant Aragorn qui s'accrocha désespérément à la crinière de la licorne. Loin de là, deux hobbits enlevés par des orcs sentir l'espoir renaître en sachant que la Communauté de l'Anneau fonçait pour les sauver.

La troupe galopait de toute leur force afin de rattraper tout le retard qu'ils avaient pris par rapport aux orcs. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour suivre le chemin car le passage délicat des orcs ressemblait à la devise d'Attila, là où ils passent l'herbe trépasse. Quand la nuit tomba, ils furent stupéfaits, car Aragorn perdit leurs traces. Sirius s'avança, puis utilisa son flaire de chien et retrouva l'odeur des ignobles créatures. Ces derniers se dirigeaient vers le nord. La troupe reprit la course, mais moins vite, car le sol était instable et les sorciers-elfes risquaient de se fracturer les jambes en tombant. Quand Harry glissa, Aragorn descendit et lui dit de reprendre forme humaine. Harry bougonna, mais le dunadan avait raison, de ce fait, tous les autres sorciers-elfes reprirent forme humaine et se mirent à courir derrière Aragorn.

Ils coururent encore une bonne heure quand Legolas poussa un cri qui rameuta tous les autres. Et ce que tous pensèrent être de gros rochers s'avéra en fait être des corps d'orcs atrocement mutilés. Aragorn remarqua que les cadavres étaient des orcs du nord et aucun d'eux n'étaient un des grands orcs qu'ils avaient combattu, les orcs s'étaient entretués au cours d'une quelconque querelle. Aragorn rechercha d'autres traces, puis découvrit, alors que l'aube blanchissait le ciel, les marques du chemin prit par les orcs. Heureux d'avoir une piste à suivre, tous reprirent la course en pleine forme comme s'ils venaient de prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Ils couraient quand le vent se leva et que le soleil fit son apparition. Aragorn et Boromir s'arrêtèrent en voyant au Sud les montagnes blanches et le Gondor. Le fier gondorien ne put retenir une larme d'émotion en voyant son royaume. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule de Boromir et lui dit :

-Ce n'est pas encore notre chemin, mais bientôt nous le défendrons de notre vie.

-Merci Harry, chuchotèrent les deux humains.

-Allons maintenant ! s'exclama Aragorn en cessant de regarder vers le Sud pour observer la route prise par les orcs.

La montagne sur laquelle ils se trouvaient descendait abruptement à leurs pieds; en dessous, à une quarantaine de mètres, il y avait une corniche qui se terminait par une falaise à pic. Harry s'approcha du dunadan et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit ?

-C'est le Mur Est de Rohan, cet endroit est la fin d'Emyn Muil et le début des plaines vertes du royaume des Rohirrims.

Harry dit :

-On va pouvoir se remettre à galoper et rattraper notre retard. Mais je refuse de perdre du temps pour trouver un chemin. Je sais que se transformer en dragon me prend beaucoup de force, mais pour un saut ça devrait nous permettre de gagner une bonne heure de marche.

Avant que les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau puissent parler, Harry se transforma en un énorme dragon noir. Le saurien étendit une aile et leur permis de monter sur son dos. Quand tous furent sur le dos du dragon, Harry se jeta dans le vide et plana jusqu'à la plaine cent cinquante mètres plus bas. Quand il posa la patte sur le sol, tous sautèrent à terre, puis regardèrent Harry reprendre forme humaine. Le jeune sorcier-elfe s'effondra épuisé. Boromir fouilla dans sa bourse et lui donna un lembas qu'Harry dévora en un instant, il lui en donna un autre, puis encore un, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui en ait donné dix. Là, Harry se releva et remercia le gondorien de sa présence d'esprit. Il se sentait en meilleur forme et put se transformer en licorne. Boromir regarda Aragorn qui monta sur le dos de Severus, acceptant de lui laisser la licorne. Maintenant qu'ils étaient prêts, Harry rua puis bondit derrière Severus pour une course dans l'herbe haute du Rohan.

Ils couraient vite, quand Aragorn fit s'arrêter Severus puis bondit sur la droite. Tous le regardaient avec étonnement, puis ils le virent se baisser ramasser quelque chose avant de revenir vers eux en courant. Le dunadan montra un objet ressemblant à une feuille de hêtre. Là tous comprirent :

-C'est une broche d'un manteau d'elfe.

-Oui, non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lorien. Celle-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle, elle a été jetée pour que nous la retrouvions. Ce sont des empreintes de hobbit, celle de Pippin, il est plus petit que Merry. Je pense que Pippin a quitté la piste en courant pour laisser ce message d'espoir.

-Dans ce cas, lui au moins était vivant. De plus, il avait l'usage de sa tête, ainsi que de ses jambes. Voilà qui est réconfortant, notre poursuite n'est pas vaine, répliqua Gimli heureux.

-Espérons qu'il n'aura pas payé trop cher sa hardiesse. Allons! Reprenons notre route ! Savoir que ces joyeux jeunes gens sont menés comme du bétail me fend le cœur, dit Legolas.

Harry qui avait repris forme humaine gronda :

-Si ces saloperies ont fait du mal à Merry et Pippin, le monde sera trop petit pour se cacher et ils auront un dragon ivre de rage sur le dos. Maintenant, reprenons la course, nous n'avons que trop tardé.

-Tu as raison, acquiesça Aragorn qui enfourcha sa monture de même que Boromir.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait que de l'herbe, les sorciers-elfes filèrent afin de rejoindre les orcs, ils galopèrent tout le jour, mais quand la nuit tomba tous étaient épuisés, et même avec toute la meilleure volonté, ils ne pouvaient plus avancer. Aragorn ordonna un repos bien mérité. Ils dormirent profondément et la Magie les aida en leur rendant plus vite leurs énergies. Quand Aragorn se leva, l'aube n'était pas encore levée et pourtant Legolas scrutait l'horizon avec une mauvaise nouvelle :

-Ils sont très, très loin. Je sais dans mon cœur qu'ils n'ont pris aucun repos cette nuit. Seul un aigle pourrait les rattraper à présent.

-Nous devons pourtant les suivre. Mais avec les sorciers-elfes, nous pourrons aller plus vite.

-Tu as raison mon ami. Mais où seraient-ils allés ? Je ne les vois absolument plus, murmura Legolas.

-Si la vue nous fait défaut, la terre pourra nous apporter des indications sur leur route. Pendant que j'écoute peux-tu réveiller tous nos amis ? demanda-t-il à Legolas.

-Bien sûr mon ami, répondit l'elfe qui alla réveiller tous les autres.

Pendant ce temps, Aragorn s'allongea sur le sol l'oreille posée sur le sol à l'écoute du chant de la terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva et fit face à toute la Compagnie puis leur dit :

-La rumeur de la terre est faible et confuse. Rien n'y marche sur bien des milles autour de nous. Les pas de nos ennemis sont faibles et lointains.

-Partons ! dit Legolas.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient en pleine forme, les sorciers-elfes foncèrent à toute vitesse rattrapant leur terrible retard. Pourtant au crépuscule, les sorciers-elfes s'arrêtèrent et discutèrent de cette sensation d'épuisement qu'ils ressentaient, une sensation qui n'était pas naturelle. Ils décidèrent de sévir et lancèrent un sort de protection qui renverrait sur l'ennemi cette sensation malsaine. Là, ils sentirent tous mieux et reprirent la course. Vers le milieu de la nuit, les sorciers-elfes sentirent l'odeur de la forêt et entendirent le langage brutal des orcs, ils prévinrent leurs cavaliers, puis chargèrent. Aragorn tira son épée en criant :

-Elendil !

Boromir fit sonner son cor puis cria en tirant son épée :

-Pour le Gondor !

Legolas tira les premières flèches touchant à coup sûr les orcs qu'il avait visés quant à Gimli, il maniait la hache avec adresse fendant le crâne de toutes les créatures à sa portée. Les sorciers-elfes chargèrent les orcs, Harry et James les éventraient, Severus les piétinait de même que Ron, Lily et Alia les attrapaient avec ses serres, s'envolaient puis les laissaient tomber de quinze mètres de haut, Hermione se jetait sur eux et leur arrachait la tête d'un coup de pattes griffues, Remus et Sirius les égorgeaient avec une rage intense. Dans ce bordel incommensurable, personne ne fit attention à deux hobbits qui fuyaient vers la forêt ni à une troupe de cavaliers qui avait cessé leur charge quand cet étrange cheval blanc à la corne d'or avait jailli des ombres suivit par un cheval squelettique aux ailes membraneuses, un cerf, un cheval roux, un étrange animal avec l'avant d'un aigle et l'arrière d'un cheval, un autre encore plus étrange composé d'un aigle et d'un étrange animal poilu aux griffes acérés et à la queue se terminant par un toupet de poils, un énorme félin rayé avec des ailes blanches, et enfin un chien totalement noir et un énorme loup gris.

L'étrange troupe faisait un véritable carnage et avant le lever du jour, il ne restait qu'un orc qui était secoué comme un prunier par un elfe aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui hurlait toujours la même chose :

-Où sont-ils ? Tu vas répondre espèce d'erreur de la nature !

Devant les yeux stupéfaits des cavaliers, les divers animaux se transformèrent en elfe et l'un d'entre eux qui ressemblait au premier mais aux yeux marrons s'approcha et lui dit :

-Tu sais, Harry, tu ne lui as pas demandé qui tu recherches, donc il ne peut pas te répondre.

Le dénommé Harry eut l'air de piquer une véritable crise de rage car il hurla :

-ILS N'ONT ENLEVE QUE DEUX SEMI-HOMMES QUE JE SACHE ALORS MAINTENANT QU'IL ME DISE OU ILS SE TROUVENT OU JE LE MASSACRE !

L'orc le regardait avec terreur mais avant de pouvoir répondre, un cri résonna à l'orée de la forêt :

-Ils sont entrés dans la forêt.

-Tu vois, tu n'avais pas besoin de torturer ce pauvre orc sans défense, lança Lily.

Les cavaliers regardèrent l'elfe avec stupéfaction tandis qu'un elfe plus sombre s'approcha de la jeune femme, toucha son front, regarda dans le fond de ses yeux, puis lança :

-Non, elle n'est pas fiévreuse. Car seul quelqu'un de malade pourrait dire que cette saloperie est sans défense. Rappelle-toi qu'elle a tenté de tuer Harry, James, Sirius, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Alia, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, toi et ton serviteur, de plus ils ont enlevé Merry et Pippin et qu'ils les ont peut-être torturés alors ne dit PLUS JAMAIS QU'ILS SONT SANS DEFENSE ! termina l'elfe en rugissant.

La jeune femme rousse tourna la tête et vit que tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Elle se tourna vers Severus et lança :

-Severus, toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir quoi faire de ce machin.

-Tu veux dire le renvoyer à son maître avec un message ?

-Oui.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, mais là, nous avons besoin de l'effet de surprise, répliqua Boromir.

-C'est vrai, j'hésitais entre les deux, murmura Lily. Elle se tourna vers l'orc baguette sortie et lança le terrible Avada Kedavra qui le tua en un instant.

-N'empêche que j'aimais bien l'idée de faire peur à ce salaud de Saroumane, mais c'est vrai que l'effet de surprise sera tout aussi bien. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait savoir si les autres sont des amis ou des ennemis, conclu la belle rousse.

-De qui tu parles, Lily jolie ? demanda James.

-Des cavaliers du Rohan, répondit Boromir. Il se tourna vers les cavaliers et les salua avec respect, respect réciproque de la part du chef des cavaliers.

-Boromir fils de Denethor, cela fait bien des lunes que nous ne nous sommes vus, dit le cavalier qui regardait la troupe avec hésitation et méfiance.

-En effet, Eomer fils d'Eomund troisième maréchal du Riddermark. Je voudrais vous présenter mes compagnons.

Borormir se tourna vers Aragorn et le présenta :

-Voici Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, mon roi.

De nouveau Grand-pas rougit de la façon qu'avait Boromir de le présenter, mais il salua quand même avec respect le cavalier. Ensuite le gondorien présenta les autres membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau :

-Voici Legolas de Mirkwood fils du roi Thrandruil roi de Mirkwood et Gimli fils de Gloïn.

-Mais qui sont ces étranges elfes qui font de la magie, le seul magicien que nous connaissons est le magicien blanc que nous pensions être notre allié mais qui s'est révélé être notre ennemi, Saroumane. Méfiez-vous, il va et vient, sous l'apparence d'un vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau et d'un capuchon, dit Eomer.

-Ce sont des sorciers-elfes, malgré leur nom de sorcier, ils se battent contre le seigneur des ténèbres et l'un d'entre eux à même combattu pour nous un démon de l'ancien monde. Un Balrog de Morgoth quand nous étions dans la Moria.

-Vous avez traversé la Moria ?! Et vous êtes toujours en vie ?

-Malheureusement, nous avons perdu Gandalf le Gris.

-Ceci est une terrible nouvelle surtout en ces temps troublés. Enfin, terrible pour moi du moins et pour beaucoup d'autres; pas pour tous néanmoins comme vous pourrez le constater si vous venez voir le roi.

-Vous pouvez continuer à papoter comme des commères, mais nous n'avons pas fait autant de route pour discuter devant une tasse de thé, mais pour sauver nos amis. Alors continuer à blablater si vous voulez, mais pour ma part je vais entrer dans cette forêt et trouver Merry et Pippin, déclara Harry qui derechef se dirigea vers les bois laissant un monceau de cadavres.

Eomer regarda le sorcier-elfe pénétrer dans la forêt, suivit par tous les autres, le seul qui resta fut Boromir qui se tourna vers les Rohirrims et demanda à Eomer :

-Pourriez-vous patienter le temps que nous revenions ?

-Vous mourrez dans cette forêt !

-Non, pas avec des sorciers-elfes dans les parages, nous ne risquons rien. Et puis comme cela je pourrais vous les présenter en respectant les formes.

Eomer accepta avec un petit sourire, puis ordonna de mettre pied à terre afin de rassembler les cadavres et d'y mettre le feu. Lui et tous les autres étaient assez curieux de savoir qui étaient ces étranges elfes.

A suivre


End file.
